P-Star
Summary P-Star is an Autonomous Information Terminal Robot invented by James Shirogane. It is designed from an old video game console, a nod to James' fondness for antiques. P-Star's main duty is to provide support for the Wonderful 100 in all situations, in the form of relaying information and messages, calculating attack power, scanning, locating alternate paths, devising battle strategies, checking status of teammates, etc. Although it is designed to have little to no focus on combat in order to mainly excel in support, P-Star is also equipped with various weapons like BB guns and Spice Bomb Disruptors, but its performance in battle is not to be relied on. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: P-Star Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: N/A Age: Unknown, at most 20 (A more primitive version of P-Star was used in Earth Defense War 2, which took place 20 years prior to the events that take place in The Wonderful 101 Classification: Autonomous Information Terminal Robot Powers and Abilities: Astral Image Projection via blueprints, Flight, Technology Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Minor Information Manipulation, Information Analysis, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Size Manipulation (Due to being a machine, P-Star was resistant towards the effects of the Nano-Accel, and the effect would wear off faster than it would for the Wonderful 100, meaning P-Star would gradually grow back to normal size by the second, which is why P-Star was at a much larger relative size when fighting Vaaiki) Attack Potency: Unknown (Assisted in the defeat of Vaaiki when he was shrunk down) Speed: Supersonic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with the Wonderful 100) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown, likely infinite due to being a machine Range: Likely several meters with BB guns Standard Equipment: *'Spice Bomb Disrupter': It is stated in P-Star's bio that it wields a "Spice Bomb Disrupter". It's never clarified what this is, nor what it does. *'Missiles': During the fight with Vaaiki, P-Star has shown the ability to wield missiles. *'BB Guns': Self explanatory. P-Star is equipped with dual BB guns. Intelligence: Should be extremely high, built with Learning-type AI, can deliver messages and advice to the Wonderful 100 handily, performs nigh-instantaneous calculations for the power and overall level of danger of foes on the regular Weaknesses: Designed with little to no combat capability so it can focus on support and excel at expandibility. Reflects the thought processes of James Shirogane, since he created P-Star, and thus will sometimes give less-than-helpful advice, including stating the obvious. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Evading': P-Star has shown the ability to perform Star Fox-esque barrel rolls, which not only allow for easy evasion, but can reflect any projectiles that collide with P-Star during the roll. *'Self-Defense Capture Ball': The exact mechanics of this ability are unspecified, but P-Star has shown the ability to create bubble-shaped forcefields around opponents to trap them, as seen during the fight with Vaaiki. P-Star also seems to have some control over who can pass through the bubble, as P-Star and the Wonderful 100 were able to phase right through it. *'Blueprints': P-Star can set out the blueprints for the Wonderful 100 to make with their Unite Morphs. This allows them to rearrange pseudo-digital subatomic particles in according to P-Star's blueprints, allowing them to create objects that they otherwise wouldn't normally be able to create due to the data limitations in their suits. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Genderless Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Unknown Tier